What's Eating Aida Riko?
by kawaii-kitty-nyan
Summary: Riko is acting strange and Hyuuga finds her crying on the bench in the park by herself at night when she was supposed to be going home. What exactly happened, and how will the audacious team captain comfort his coach?


"Piiiiiiiiii~ O.K. good work guys, that's all for today's practice." Riko blew the whistle one last time as the basketball players started walking towards the locker room.

"Wait, that's it? We've only had practice for an hour and a half, we always have at least two hours of practice." The team captain asked, curious why the coach's usually long, harsh practices was being dismissed early. Aside from that, she seemed kind of off, she wasn't as energetic and had a melancholy expression during all of practice, which was very unlikely for the high spirited Aida Riko.

"Oh, yeah...uhh I have to go home early today...um...to do homework. I have tons of homework to do today." Riko hesistated.

"Do you want to do homework together tonight? I need to catch up on my work too." Hyuuga offered. Doing homework together was a common thing for Riko and Hyuuga so they often go to one another's houses and study for exams together, pulling off all nighters or and hanging out afterwards.

"Not today." Riko declined softly and she walked out of the gym leaving Hyuuga uncertain and worried.

"_But she never says no to doing homework together._" Hyuuga thought. Something must have definitley happened to Riko, this was too strange of her. Why was she acting this way? They're pretty good friends so they talk to each other about their problems, so why wasn't she asking for his help now? Was it something that he did? With all of these questions swirling around in Hyuuga's head, he changed and headed home.

Riko sat on the park bench and stared at the empty playground. She had to kill at least a half an hour so her parent's wouldn't suspect anything of her coming home early. Thoughts from a few days earlier clouded her mind as she replayed the scene in her head:

-Flashback to a few days earlier-

_The buzzer rang after the Seirin team managed to make the last shot of the game, resulting with 46-Seirin to 44-Kaijo. The Seirin team cheered with joy of their victory. This was the third practice game they've won against Kise Ryouta, one of the six generation of miracles. The teams shook hands and went their seperate ways. Riko was skipping happily out of the gym went she unexpectedly ran into Kise._

_"Good game! That was a close one." Riko greeted him casually._

_Kise had a frown on his face. "Yeah, it was great. I was actually looking for you. I have to talk to about something, it's really important." _

_"About what?" Riko asked. What could he possibly want to talk about?_

_"It's getting pretty obvious, even when you're trying so ard to hide it, it's showing." Kise said bluntly._

_"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about." Riko spat, even though she had a pretty good idea what he was talking about._

_"About your team captain. I know you can guess what I'm talking about. You like him. It's pretty noticable, and I can tell you're trying to hide it. You probrably won't ever confess to him to prevent him from being distracted from basketball and you don't want anything to get awkward between the two of you. It's for the best and I'm not trying to be mean or to pry, but even if you did confess to him, he'll reject you. He thinks of you as a sister. Maybe even more of a brother, you have no girly qualities about you. You can basically be considered a boy. You should fall in love with someone esle, like me. It'll be much better that way. Take it from me, I-" Kise was cut off with a punch in the face._

_"Shut up! You know nothing! Don't you think I know that already?! Mind your own fucking business, asshole! And I can do whatever I want, I don't need you telling me how to deal with my love life." Riko ran off crying, leaving Kise sitting on the ground._

_"I guess I said too much...that plan failed miserably... I'm such an idiot, prying into other people's business." Kise mumbled cupping his swelling cheek._

-End of Flashback-

Just remembering their conversation caused Riko's eyes to start watering up. She tryed to hold back knowing she won't be able to stop once she started crying, but she ended up having tears streaming down her face as she frantically wiped them away. Hyuuga was walking past the park on his way home when he heard a familiar voice. He ran to the direction of the voice and found Riko curled on the bench crying. He immediately sprinted to her side.

"Riko, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? " Hyuuga asked hugging her tightly. She just grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. Seeing Riko hurt and crying like this made Hyuuga's heart break, all he could do was stay by her side while she weeped her eyes out. This is the first time he has ever seen her cry, he had no idea what to do or how to comfort her.

After a while Riko finally calmed down and looked at the captain's shirt which was now soaked with her tears.

"...your shirt..." Riko mumbled.

"It's fine, anyway, it's getting late. We'll talk at my house, my parents aren't home tonight, business trip or something. Call your parents to let them know you're coming over, you have some explaining to do."

Riko started to protest but she knew she couldn't win and that Hyuuga deserved a proper explanation. What was she going to tell him? She can't just tell him that she likes him and] those things Kise told her. She called her parents telling them she's doing homework with Hyuuga. Riko and Hyuuga walked in silence the whole way. Riko was thinking about what to tell Hyuuga and Hyuuga was thinking about what could have happened that would make Riko in this kind of state. Hyuuga broke his trance as he stepped into the house with Riko following behind him. They sat on the couch in the living when Hyuuga finally broke the silence.

"Riko, there's a lot of things I want to ask you, as you probrably would have already guessed...so tell me everything from the beginning... and I want the truth." Hyuuga said as he stared down at Riko, who was fidgetting with the hem of her shirt.

"...do you see me as a girl at all?" Riko inquired cautiously.

Hyuuga was surprised by the question but gave an honest reply. "Well, yeah...of course I do, how else would I see you?"

"Because...he told me I was basically a boy...and I have no girly qualities..." Riko stuttered out holding back the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Wait...who do you mean by 'he' and why would he tell you all of these things?" Hyuuga asked. He was getting pretty angry at this point. He wasn't going to forgive anyone who would tell Riko these things, although she really is a tomboy, but taking it so far that it makes the girl he's liked ever since he started basketball cry meant absolute death. Hyuuga's been in love with Riko for so long but never got himself to confess so it wouldn't distract her as a coach or make anything awkward between their relationship. She probrably likes Teppei anyway, he's all that Riko wants right? But no matter how hard Hyuuga tries, he keeps liking Riko more each day to the point his heart hurts.

Riko noticed Hyuuga's fist was clenched tightly and that he was shaking a little.

"...it was K-kise..." Riko muttered nervously.

Hyuuga's eyes widened at the name and filled with rage and hatred. Why did this all sound so familiar?

"Did...he come talk to you after our last game?" Hyuuga demanded, his mind filling with murderous thoughts.

"Y-yeah...how did you know?" Riko stuttered, astonished that Hyuuga knew that. Shit, how much did he know? Did he know about her feelings towards him?

"I ran into him after I came out of the locker room. He said he wanted to talk to me. He told me that he knew I was tring to hide it so I don't ruin anything. She doesn't even like me back, she likes someone else. I'm not good enough, I'm too weak and she only sees me as a brother. He said he came to remind me not to do anything so it won't affect our basketball games, that he doesn't want to play against someone that's not trying their best." Hyuuga explained through his gritted teeth. Just thinking about it made his blood boil and gave him a murderous gaze in his eyes.

"But...that's basically what he told me!" Riko excalimed. "Wait...you have someone you like?" Riko asked tensely.

"Yes." Hyuuga froze. She thought she already prepared for the worst, but hearing it from him directly hurt so much. She felt warm liquid stream down her cheeks. Of course he has someone he likes, he'd never like her.

Hyuuga sat motionless. Had he just made her cry? What had he done?!

"Riko, I'm so sorry. What did I do? What can I do?!" Hyuuga panicked.

"Because...you like someone else...I liked you for so long...it's not fair..."Riko spouted between sobs.

Hyuuga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this a dream? He was just so happy he started laughing really hard.

"Riko, you can't even understand the happiness I feel right now! The girl I like is you! It was always you, from the very begining." Hyuuga said, still chuckling.

Riko sat motionless, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Hyuuga liked her?! The girl he likes is her?!She looked up at Hyuuga when suddenly what she was going to say was delayed by a hot kiss on her soft lips. Her first kiss. Hyuuga just took her first kiss! Why did it feel so good?

"Junpei...you idiot! Why didn't you say so earlier! Do you know how much I suffered because of you? I tried to stop loving you, but I just found myself liking you more everyday I thought I was going to die!" Riko yelled at him after he broke the kiss.

"You know that was my first kiss. I've only fantisized this in my wildest dreams." Hyuuga whispered.

"That was my first kiss too...hey...kiss me again." Riko replied gently as she cupped his flushed cheeks, closing the distance between them.

She could taste him. Just one simple kiss could make her this crazy, she doesn't know if she hated loving him anymore. Not after his sweet lips crashing against hers ever so softly, but with much passion all the same. Hyuuga combed through his coach's short, silky hair with his slender fingers. He crashed his lips on her again and again, he just couldn't enough of her. He inhaled her scent and made each kiss rougher and more passionate. Hyuuga placed Riko onto his lap so that she was stradling his leg. He sucked on her lower lips and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted better than anything he's ever tasted. He just wanted all of her. Hyuuga made another bold move and started sucking her tongue and licking her lips. He needed more of her. Riko gasped for breath. This was so new and overhelming for the both of them. Hyuuga felt a familiar sensation in his crotch as they continued to battle with their tongues. He felt his sweats become tighter and more uncomfortable. He pulled Riko off his lap and noticed a wet mark on his sweats, which turned him on even more. Riko blushed madly when she saw what she did...wait _she_ did that?!

"Sorry, your pants..." Riko murmered, trying to to hide her embarrassment.

"It's fine." Hyuuga grunted in response. Damn it! How could she turn him on so much, but by this point he realized that he's not the only one who's getting horny. Riko's face was flushed red as she panted, squirming because of the feeling between her legs. What was going on with her body?! She never felt so...hot...it was like her body was burning on the inside. His every touch made her burn even more. On the other hand, this was making Hyuuga crazy! He needed more, he needed all of her. He started kissing her everywhere, down her jawline to her collar bone, as Riko closed her eyes and let out an almost inaudible moan. This was the limit for Hyuuga and he lost his self controll. He grabbed at Riko's uniform, unbuttoning her shirt. She seemed unaffected by what he was doing, or rather didn't mind it. She grabbed at his shirt slipping it over his head. She ran her fingers along his broad chest, tracing little patterns, making Hyuuga shiver with pleasure. He slowly snaked his hands around to unclip her polka-dotted bra, and slid it off of her petite body. He cupped her small breasts and massaged them gently. Riko let out another moan, blushing madly. She gasped when she felt the captain's slick tongue start sucking on one of her already hard nipples. He then did the same to the other, admiring her cute, pink nipples. He started going lower, giving her butterfly kisses down her stomach, gently gliding his hands around her sides. His every touch radiated with erotic heat against her smooth, delacate skin. He went lower and started massaging her thin, silky legs, going tortuingly slow and softly gliding his fingers upon her inner thighs. He finally slipped her skirt off. He ran his finger along the already soaking wet fabric of her panties, earning a loud gasp from his lovely coach. He expiramentaly rubbed two fingers in circular motions putting little pressure on her clit. Riko couldn't stop herself from moaning and leaning her head back at the sensation, blushing madly from embarassment. Hyuuga took careful notice to watch all of her reactions when he touched her. He began licking her through the fabric making Riko start bucking her hips. Riko grasped Hyuuga's short hair pushing him towards her. He glided the now drenched underwear off of her legs revealing all of Riko. Hyuuga took the time to look at the beauty panting in front of him.

"D-don't stare so much! It's embarrassing..." Riko muttered through pants.

"Hmm? I was just admiring your beautiful, _girly_ figure." Hyuuga smirked, eyeing her intently. Hearing that coming from him made her so happy. He actually thought she was girly? That she wasn't just another one of the guys? Why hadn't she confronted her feeling before!

Hyuuga pushed a finger into her pussy and pumped her. His finger was quickly covered in her hot fluids as it engufled the whole digit. He started putting in a second finger, then a third. Riko moan like crazy now and bucked her hips roughly against his fingers. Hyuuga suddenly stopped and replaced his fingers with his tongue, tasting her sweet sauce. Riko jumped in surprise as Hyuuga swirled his tongue around inside of her while his hands continued rubbing her clit.

"MMMmmmm...Junpei...something's...happening!It's...going to come out!" Riko moaned. Just as she said that, she came and Hyuuga swallowed most of her fluids. They both panted as Riko got off her orgasm. Riko had never felt so good in her life, and now she wanted to give this pleasure back to Hyuuga so she bravely climbed between Hyuuga's legs, shoving down his shorts and boxers.

"N..no..Riko you don't need to...I'll take care of it." Hyuuga groaned.

"I want to. You made me feel so good, I want you to feel good too." Riko replied curtly.

There was already so much precum oozing out of his erection. Riko playfully touched the tip of his penis, making Hyuuga moan. She bent down and licked the precum tasting his sour fluids. She slowly engulfed him inch at a time, making him moan and thrust his hips. She enjoyed his reactions as she swirled her tongue around his shaft making him thrust harder and moan louder. She went faster each time making sure to pull almost all the way out and go back down quickly. Hyuuga felt a familiar sensation, that he was pretty close to coming. He gently held her head making her go harder and faster. Hyuuga leaned his head back deeply moaning non-stop and at the same time thursting his hips faster into Riko's hot mouth.

"Riko...I'm cumming..." Hyuuga gritted through his teeth.

Riko picked up her pace, not stopping. She suddenly tasted a sour, viscous liquid squirt into her mouth. She didn't know what to do so she tried swallowing all the cum. She managed to swallow most of it but some ended up spilling the the bed and remneants of the climax dripped down the corners of her mouth. Both of them tired and exhausted, they immediately fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming sweet dreams about each other.

The next day at school before basketball practice, Riko had called her team captain.

"Just because we're dating now doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you or that you can just slack off. This better not affect your basketball or it's not going to work." Riko reminded Hyuuga seriously.

"I'm sorry Riko, that's just not possible." Hyuuga sighed.

"What?! What do you mean? After our long talk in the morning?!" Riko excalimed obviously irratated with him.

"This is most definitly going to be affecting my basketball. Because of this, I'm just going to become so good trying to impress you, that soon I'll be known as the 'Miracle Captain'. We'll probrably defeat the genertation of miracles easy. Muahahahaha!" Hyuuga laughed darkly, muttering something about a perfect plan to defeat everyone and become the world's best basketball team.

"B-bakajunpei! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Riko snapped, blushing. She slapped him upside of the head, smiling to herslef.

Kise was peeping on them and smirked. "_Huh, so it worked after all. This was all according to my plan! I'm just so good at making couples...wait...why won't Kasamatsu-chi sempai be with me then?! Ugh, being so good at love sucks when you can't have it for yourself...and I still want kuroko-chi back!" _Kise muttered to himself, walking away.

Now the Seirin Basketball team will (hopefully) become the greatest basketball team in Japan...[Listen to your sempai, daho!]


End file.
